


Dressed in Superman Blue

by jazzfic



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzfic/pseuds/jazzfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the things they're finding out they really are finding out together. This is why (but only a part).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed in Superman Blue

He's good at this. More than he will ever know, of course; it's one of the few aspects of Sheldon's makeup that he has no control over, and for that Penny is forever grateful. Because it means all the things they're finding out they really are finding out together.

~

This is why (but only a part).

Outside, in the dark of a late August night, coming home from a double shift and thinking only of a bath and a glass of something that isn't cola spilt from the hands of a screaming five year old who's leering creep of a dad didn't even freaking tip, and not fifteen feet from the safety of the doors Penny is knocked to the ground. Somewhere far away tyres squeal, she smells grease, bad cologne, sees a black hood and wild eyes.

Penny remembers:

Her cheek on the pavement.

Noise. No, silence.

Her bag split open and someone breathing (Penny). Thoughts along the lines of well, if it's going to end like this, I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry I ran and didn't say why.

Then--

Out of the silence, a weird, strangled yelp. Sheldon ( _Sheldon?_ ) bursting out of nowhere and falling bodily against the black hooded shape. He's flailing for balance, nearly twice as tall as the other guy, maybe only half his weight, but out of sheer surprise gets the upper hand and somehow in all his flailing and noise, he sees him gone, rubber soles running down the pavement with a _leave her the fuck alone_ \--Jesus, like she's never heard from him--and then--

 _Then--_

Like the superheros, he lifts her up from the ground. She's Lois Lane, small in his arms. Except it's nothing like that, not at all; she's torn, bloodied, silent from shock, and she can feel his legs shaking, unsteady as he holds her; they continue to shake all the way up four flights of stairs.

~

Days later, she's standing in the middle of her apartment, thinking that it's all been too much of a dream and it's time to wake up. So she walks to the laundry room, walks up to him, turns his shoulders (she's reaching, he's too tall, she doesn't care) and pulls his face towards her. She pauses, holding back, holding him between her hands and thinks of all the excuses she's pulled in the past, and decides they mean nothing, not a single fucking thing. He wraps his arms against her back, hands wet from machine, slippery, hot. She can feel him all over, hard against her stomach; she's amazed, she's every part amazed.

She kisses like she doesn't know where it began.

He kisses like he doesn't know how to stop. Or that he wants to.

They breathe in the soap-scented air, breathe with eyes closed in the bright fluorescent light, and she wonders if this is how superheros forget the rules and start to make their own.

~

So, yes, he's good. But he's still learning why, still trying to grasp how this girl who mixes up her laundry and thinks Newton is a biscuit (except she knows, really, she just likes the way his eyes darken and the way he kisses her quiet), how they could possibly come together, be like this, because for Sheldon Cooper _this_ has never happened before. And for Penny, after five years of waiting for something she couldn't place or picture until it was there, dressed in Superman blue and bent before her, hands in places never before reached, asking, _Penny, Penny, I thought I understood everything_ , and her reply, _Then we'll learn something new_ , she's pretty sure she can wait a little more.


End file.
